In order to operate and/or charge electronic devices, dedicated power assemblies that connect the electronic devices to external power sources are required. Power assemblies generally include a plug that receives AC current from an electrical outlet, a power converter that turns AC current into DC current, and a power plug that distributes the DC current through a power port of the electronic device. As is generally well known, DC current (3 to 12 volts and less than 1 amp of current) is required to operate most electronic devices and to recharge batteries that store DC current while AC current (110 volts or 220 volts) is typically supplied in most buildings.
AC connections, such as the American standard for alternating current, come in various configurations including two prong or three prong connections. In either case, the prongs include at least a two metal contacts for carrying AC current. Three prong connections additionally include a “ground” contact that provides a path to ground when an electrical failure occurs. In the two prong variety (unless it includes one oversized prong), the two metal contacts are electrically identical and therefore their positions may be reversed when connecting to an AC socket. For example, the two prong AC connector can be inserted up or down (two ways to insert). In the three prong variety, the three metal contacts typically must be inserted in one position relative to the socket (only one way to insert).
DC connections also come in various configurations. The most common DC connection includes a post that slides axially into a jack. Both the post and the jack typically include an outer and inner contact. Because they connect axially, these connections typically do not require an exact connection position as the AC connections (e.g., 0 to 360 degree insertion). The post fits snuggly into the jack so that a friction force holds the two together, i.e., resists sliding motion. In order to ensure proper electrical contact and securement between the post and the jack, high friction is typically required over a long distance. This is especially true at the outer contact. Unfortunately, however, this makes it difficult to insert and extract the post to and from the jack. That is, a large insertion or extraction force over a large distance is necessary in order to couple and decouple the post from the jack. Furthermore, the post must move parallel to the centerline of the jack (axially). If the plug is pulled or pushed at a slight angle relative to the central axis, the force required to extract or insert the plug goes up exponentially.
A less common DC connection includes plug/outlet combination similar to the AC connection. This type of DC connection includes a plug having female sockets, and an outlet having male pins. The entire plug is insertable into the outlet in order to allow the mating of the pins and sockets. This type of connection can only be mated one way. In fact, in order to ensure that the plug is correctly positioned within the outlet, the plug may include a protrusion that fits into a groove in the outlet
Other DC connections may also be provided by connectors that include both power and data functionality. These type of connectors typically include a linear array of pins or pads. Each pin or pad is dedicated to transmitting power or data. Similarly to the large two prong or three prong AC connection and the less common DC connection described above, these type of connections can only be connected one way. In fact, the mating connectors typically include arrows or visual indicators for correctly aligning the two connectors so that they are placed in the appropriate position for mating. In addition, linear array connectors generally include a button or latch mechanism for securing the connectors together (rather than using friction). While these mechanisms may work well, they add complexity and cost to the connector. Furthermore, because they are mechanical in nature they can break over time (repeated use) and some users may have difficulty manipulating the buttons or latches. Moreover, the buttons and latches may adversely affect the cosmetic appearance of the connector (e.g., protrusions), especially on the plug side of the DC connection. As should be appreciated, the plug side is the side that is typically seen by the user and thus poor aesthetic qualities may cause the user to think badly about the product in which it is used.
In view of the above, what is desired is an improved DC connector assembly that is easy to insert and extract.